Borrowed Time
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia falls in love with two kids, but isn't in love with their father....her boyfriend. When she figures out one of them is being abused will she turn to Elliot. Will Elliot overstep his boundaries forcing Olivia to profess her love for him? Find out.
1. Stepping Over the Line

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Borrowed Time

Chapter One

Stepping Over the Line

Olivia had fallen in love with the kids the moment she saw their eyes. They were a bright green that could liquidize Olivia's heart. Olivia could see something in them, but she couldn't grasp what it was yet.

The oldest girl was four years old, her name was Riley. The other child was a two month old baby, named Aubrey. Olivia had been dating their dad, Jordan Creeks for a couple of days, and was about to break up with him, until she met his two kids. She just couldn't do that to them. He had told Olivia that she was the first woman he had dated since his wife died, a month and three weeks ago.

It was now about three weeks later and Olivia had become apart of the family. Riley had even gotten used to calling her Mommy.

Olivia was at the apartment now holding sleeping Aubrey in her arms. Jordan was at work, he was an EMT and lately he had the graveyard shift. Riley had "Spongebob" on in the background. It went to commercial which meant it was over. Meaning that Riley had to get ready for bed.

"Riley, go brush your teeth, honey." Olivia stated.

"But ma…" Riley said sauntering over in her best milking it routine.

"Rye, we've talked about this before, you have preschool tomorrow." Olivia stated.

"How come Aubee gets to fall asleep in your arms?" Riley whined.

"Aubrey is a baby. I'm sure your Mommy held you as you fell asleep when you were a baby." Olivia explained.

"Aubrey gets you and my old mommy." Riley stated.

Olivia stood up, walking Riley to the bathroom. "She's not your old mommy. She is your mommy. I am not, so you shouldn't call me that."

"Well, I want to." Riley argued finally making it to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go put Aubrey in her crib, brush your teeth good, set your timer." Olivia said as she walked away from the doorway of the bathroom.

She put Aubrey in the crib and then turned the baby monitor on and took the other extension. She then went to the kitchen and made sure there was baby formula made up incase Aubrey woke up in the middle of the night.

Then she made her way to Riley's room. It was lime green and a light blue and there was no doubt in Olivia's mind that Riley's mom picked out the colors. Riley went to her white dresser and pulled out clothes setting them on the bed. She pulled her shirt off and something caught Olivia's eye. Riley was grabbing her nightgown when Olivia stopped her.

"Riley," Olivia said dropping to her knees and running her manicured fingernail over a bruise on Riley's shoulder. She saw that it was in the shape of a thumb print.

Olivia put her thumb up by the bruise and then turned Riley around, seeing four finger marks on the other side. "Jesus, Riley where'd you get these?"

"I was bein' bad," Riley said looking down at the carpeting, "I moutheded off."

"What did you say?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Well, dad toll me that I needed to be really nice to you cause if I didn't he says you'd leave us and….an he said I had to call you mommy. I toll him that I didn't want to. Well I want to…so I guess I toll a lie too…but you said that I couldn't call you that cause you weren't my real mommy, but he yelled at me and picked me up here." She pointed to her shoulder, "He frewed me on my bed, that's where I got this." Riley paused her little story to find her bump on her head and have Olivia feel it, "He left cause Aubrey woke up…but I was really sorry."

Olivia shook her head and looked at the carpet.

"Are you madat me?" Riley asked

"No! no…" Olivia said, "Daddy shouldn't have done that."

Riley looked scared, "Livia….are you going to leave us?!"

Olivia pulled Riley into a hug, and ran her hand down her hair. "No, I won't leave you."

They broke away for a second, "Riley, I'm going to need to take pictures of that and it's really important that you not tell him because if you do he'll tell me not to come over anymore okay?"

Olivia didn't want to scare her, but she needed to stress how important it was that she not tell him.

- - - - -

Olivia looked at her cell phone in the living room, about two hours later. She had Elliot's name highlighted in contact book. She finally pushed the green "send" button. She put the phone to her ear and waited for a response.

"Stabler," Elliot stated

"Hey, it's Liv." Olivia said

"Did we catch a case?" Elliot said hazily

"Uh, not really." Olivia said letting a small sigh out, but Elliot caught it.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked

"El, you know Jordan," Olivia asked

"Yeah, your boyfriend." Elliot said suspiciously.

"Well…he…" Olivia said before being cut off.

"Did he hit you?" Elliot asked immediately, and loudly.

"No! no," Olivia said for the second time that night, "But his daughter has a bruise and she says he gave it to her."

"Well does she seem like she's telling the truth?" Elliot asked

"Someone had to give it to her," Olivia stated, "There was a thumb print on her shoulder and four fingers on the other side. What kid lies about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, he gave it to her." Elliot said

Olivia heard rustling on the other side of the conversation.

"What's that sound?" Olivia asked

"I'm putting my pants on," Elliot stated like it was obvious, "I'm coming over there."

"Elliot please don't." Olivia stated, "He's a jealous guy, he won't like you being over here."

"He's violent Olivia." Elliot said.

"I know that Elliot." Olivia stated, "But you know that Health and Welfare is hesitant to take children away from their parents. I'm going to talk to him."

"So he'll stop making the hitting show?" Elliot asked

"Elliot, I can't lose them." Olivia stated loudly.

"He doesn't love you, he's just using you to be a mother to his children." Elliot stated

"I can't lose the kids." Olivia clarified, "I don't give a shit about him."

There was a moment of silence as Olivia soaked in Elliot's last comments. She was staring at the clock hoping to god that Jordan didn't come home early. He was due home in two hours.

"Look, I'll talk to him. He just lost his wife, he's a little on edge. I'll be really passive about it, and just tell him I don't want to see it again." Olivia stated.

"Olivia…" Elliot stated, "I can't lose you, so be careful alright?"


	2. Not Losing you

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Borrowed Time

Chapter 2

"Olivia…" Elliot stated, "I can't lose you, so be careful alright?"

Olivia soaked in his caring words. He couldn't lose her, what did that mean? He had his kids, his job. He didn't need her….or so she thought.

"I can take care of myself, El." Olivia stated.

"You're not indestructible." Elliot stated, "And he's violent. Will you just call me or text me when you leave his place?"

"Yeah," Olivia stated.

"Thank you...what time does he get home?"

"He should be home by 1:30." Olivia stated, "Elliot if you come here…"

She was working on a threat when he interrupted her. "I won't."

He stated, he lied.

Elliot quietly made his way through the squad room twenty minutes after he got off the phone with Olivia. He ended up at the door marked Captain Cragen. He waited for a noise, a sound of moment and got none. Then he knocked hoping to god that Cragen didn't answer because he didn't quiet think up a cover story yet. He waited a couple of seconds then put his hand on the doorknob and turned.

He went inch by inch and eased his head into the room taking in the view. There was Cragen's cluttered desk and his chair…empty. Elliot exhaled in relief and slipped into the office. He walked over to the desk remembering the words that Cragen told him.

"If you ever need emergency information and I am not available the key is taped to the underside of my desk…only for emergency information." He had stressed the last four words the most.

He figured it kind of was an emergency, Jordan was violent and it could turn out bad. Elliot couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He wouldn't have anyone hurting the woman he loved.

He pulled the key out from under the middle drawer of the desk. Elliot was thankful that the tape was duct tape and so it would re-stick. He unlocked the file cabinet and started skimming through the detective's file. Luckily Olivia's was one of the first on account of her last name, so there was no temptation to look at other files.

He pulled out Olivia's file and flipped it open to the emergency page which was the first page, but something else caught his eye. It was a red flag. A little tab sticking out from behind the paper. A little tab meaning that she had done something wrong and that the IAB thought needed an investigation.

He skipped the emergency information figuring he had time and went straight to the red tab. He flipped to a page that said:

**Internal Affairs Bureau Investigation Notification**

_This is a notification of an Internal Affairs investigation for the Captain, badge number 12948394, of the Special Victims Unit. This letter is hereby notifying Captain Cragen that detective Olivia Benson, badge number 45388832, is being investigated for irresponsible relations with co-workers. Multiple colleagues describe intimate relations between Detective Benson and Detective Stabler, therefore if we find any evidence to their short comings, their badges will be suspended._

_If you see or know anything to aid us in our investigation you are to report it to an Internal Affairs Agent as soon as possible, failure to do so will revoke your powers as a Captain. The bureau also asks you not to notify the detectives to strengthen our investigation._

Elliot didn't need to read on, he had heard enough. He got the information he had came for and left the building.

Elliot was parked across the street from the address he had written down from the emergency contact information. He was so thankful Olivia had put it down, even though he was sure Cragen asked a lot of questions on why this particular boyfriend was so special.

It was nearing Jordan's estimated time of arrival and Elliot was getting restless. He hated when Olivia was with guys. Granted he wanted her to be happy, but he knew that as soon as someone made her happy he would know about it. Of course the kids made her happy, but Jordan was a different story.

He was watching the parking garage for Jordan. He was relieved when he saw a man in hospital scrubs driving into the garage.

Elliot got out of the car as soon as Jordan's Honda Civic was out of sight and made his way to the building's doorman. The doorman greeted him with a smile as Elliot pulled out his badge.

The doorman nodded and then casually opened the door like police came there everyday.

Now that Elliot was in he had to find the room.

Olivia was watching the television and slightly dosing off. The remote was casually rested on her thigh. The TV Guide channel played in the background. Apparently the weight loss pill commercial was boring her.

She heard the door being unlocked and looked back to the door waiting for his entrance. He was carrying wine, and a grocery bag. She flipped the television off and walked over to him in her sweats.

She was smiling, "Wine?"

"Yep," Jordan replied.

"What's in the bag?" She asked taking it from him and opening it up.

Nothing could prepare her for what she would see, because laying in the grocery bag was condoms and ice cream.

"Jordan!" Olivia said disgusted in him.

"Olivia, it's just condoms, I thought we were getting to that stage in our relationship." He stated

"Wow, look **one** I am so not in the mood cause I just figured out that you gave your daughter a bruise by throwing her across the room; **two** I can't even believe you tried to hint around by buying condoms!" Olivia stated getting a little more riled up then she would have wished.

"I didn't touch my daughter!" He yelled.

"Yeah, because she just randomly blames stuff on the father that she loves." Olivia spat back at him.

"Get the hell out!" Jordan stated angrily, "Just get the fuck out of my house."

Olivia made a noise of frustration then went to gather her things off the couch. She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm reporting you to health and welfare in the morning." Olivia stated, with that she walked out of the apartment.

She walked out to see Elliot standing at the elevator frantically pushing the button. She immediately knew what was going on.

"**Elliot**, what are you doing here?!" Olivia stated loudly and in a chiding tone. He knew he was in for it.

"Liv, I was just trying to make sure you were alright." Elliot explained

"Well, I'm okay," Olivia stated pushing the button.

"You don't look okay," Elliot said trying to look into her deep brown eyes.

Olivia just gave him a slight glare and then the elevator doors finally opened. She stepped in and Elliot assumed his position right beside her. Elliot couldn't figure out a way to ask her. He knew either way she'd be pissed he asked so he decided to go for it.

"Did he hit you?" Elliot asked

"He wasn't dead when I left was he?" Olivia asked, referring to the fact that she would have killed him if he hit her.

"Answer me, Liv." Elliot stated

"No, Elliot, he didn't hit me." Olivia said frustrated

"Well what are you so angry about?" Elliot asked seeing her eyes water.

"El.." Olivia said beginning a couple of moments of silence while Elliot waited for her to answer, she waited for him to just drop it. It didn't seem like he was going to so she decided to be straight-forward with him.

"He brought condoms home with him." Olivia stated, Elliot could sense that there was more coming and there was. "I guess I was just afraid…of that." Elliot got the sense that she was more afraid of force than just sex.

"Olivia you can't go back there." Elliot stated.

"I can't leave the girls….I promised." Olivia reasoned.

"Children Services?" Elliot asked knowing it was a good idea.

"There is too much of a chance he will get them back, I can't do that."

Elliot looked in her eyes, and knew that she wanted to adopt those kids. She had this need, this hunger, and sweetness in her eyes that came only when she was talking about the girls. This anger when someone was hurting them.

"Alright," Elliot said, "We'll take care of it."

Olivia was getting ready the next morning, she was in her pajamas. A toothbrush was hanging out of her mouth as she paused to change hands. She heard the door bell going off twice. She spit out the remainder of the toothpaste, rinsed, and ran to answer the door.

She un-did the deadbolt, pulled off the chain, and slid the bar lock back. She pulled the door open to reveal…Riley and in a carrier, Aubrey.

Olivia looked from Riley's green eyes to Aubrey's.

"Rye…what are you doing here? Where's your daddy?" Olivia asked

"He left…" Riley said, "He said that he talk to you and dat you was going to take care of us while he went on a wittle vacation."

Olivia looked at Riley in question, she put her hand on Riley's shoulder and ushered her inside.

Olivia walked into the squad room she had an arm arched with the baby carrier hanging from it. Her other hand was occupied by Riley's sweaty little palm. Elliot was standing over his desk looking through some papers, not facing Olivia.. Aubrey made a small baby moan in her sleep which caused him to turn around.

He looked at Olivia, the baby carrier, then Riley.

"Liv," Elliot asked, "Tell me you didn't kidnap them."

Olivia looked at him with a look that said, "Oh please." He walked over hurriedly, obviously not reading the look.

"Olivia! What happened?" He asked

"Elliot, I didn't kidnap them would you lay off?" Olivia yelled causing Cragen to come out of his office.

"What's going on here!" Cragen said with his booming voice.

"Captain, please! I just got her back to sleep." Olivia stated, pointing to the sleeping child.

He lowered his voice, "Why did you bring them, and who are they?"

"This is Riley and Aubrey, my ex-boyfriend's children. I think he abandoned them." Olivia stated

"You think?" Cragen asked

"He dropped them off in the hallway of my apartment, after I accused him of child abuse last night." Olivia stated.

"You accused him of abuse why?" Cragen asked.

"I found a bruise on Riley, fingerprints of when he picked her up and threw her. She told me it was him, so I talked to him about it. He told me to get the hell out of his house, and I found them on my doorstep this morning." Olivia said as Riley looked up in question.

"Did you take pictures? Does she still have it?" Cragen asked

"Yeah," Olivia stated, "I took pictures and she probably still has it."

"Do you have the pictures?" Cragen interrogated still.

Olivia sighed, and handed the carrier to Elliot, as the baby started crying. Olivia looked at Elliot with a pleading look. He nodded, carrying the carrier over to the nearest desk.

Olivia and Elliot sat in the child interview room, they were on a loveseat. Riley was playing with blocks on a nearby table. She was in heaven when she saw how many toys "mommy's work" had to offer. Aubrey was in her carrier back asleep.

Elliot and Olivia were soaking up a moment of silence. There was a question that was on both their minds, whether or not she was going to keep the kids.

"So….?" Elliot asked hoping she'd already know what the question was.

"I don't know Elliot." Olivia stated.

She wanted to keep the kids more than anything but she knew it was against everything she believed in to raise kids that she couldn't take care of. There was the fact that there was no one to take the kids when she had to go to work. She knew she didn't want to raise a child without a father, let alone two.

Then there was the other side of things. Riley's heartbreak when Olivia told her she would have to go to a foster home. The fact that they could be in the foster care system until they are both eighteen. The possibility they could get split. Possibility of them ending up with a pedophile, child abuser, drug addict.

Elliot looked at her, knowing she was debating. He stood up, "Why don't we go out in the hall?"

Olivia nodded, "Riley, we'll be right out in the hall."

Riley looked up and smiled her unique beautiful smile. "Alright mommy."

It was in that moment that Olivia decided that she wanted Riley and Aubrey, even if interfered with the job.


End file.
